Sand Saviours
by Xx-WingedSkull-xX
Summary: A new powerful clan from Suna interfiere with Konoha and it's troubles. Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Pairing maybe later. Rating T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This is my first story. Hope you'll like it. My sister helped me a lot. You should read her story, " I guess not all hope is gone" by NarutoBigFreak. Enjoy and review.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sand Saviours

Chapter 1

" We are here!" A twelve-years-old boy yelled as they passed through Konoha gates. They've been traveling for a long time, almost three days. They passed the guards on the entrance and stepped inside the huge village, their mouth opened. It was twelve o'clock, and the village was pretty busy. People were running around, doing their jobs the best they could. Some kids were playing ninjas on the street while a few real shinobies patroling around the village.

" Wow...It is huge!' Kira whispered and stepped in, looking at the great mountain on the edge of the village. She couldn't see it clearly, but some faces were engraved in it.

"Those are the previous and current Hokage's faces. The Hokage is the leader, like our Kazekage." The deep, male voice explained and pushed the kids forward, heading towards the largest building in the village. Hokage's tower.

" Where are we heading, Takao-sensei?" A shy quiet voice came from the left. A small, brown haired girl looked up at her sensei with her huge yellow eyes.

" We are heading to see Hokage, Miyuki." He said and smiled at her, as they entered the huge building. Some guards looked at them but as they saw the sand headband they let them pass. They knew that one very important team was sent from Suna. The Kimura team.

The Kimura clan was one of the most powerful clan in Suna. The whole clan was a taijutsu experts and they had a unique ability. To comunicate with all animals and with some chosen people using telephaty. The only thing that was unique about them were their unusual yellow eyes.

They walked pretty fast, and in a second they were in front of the huge door. The guard, as she saw them, stood up and opened the door, letting them in. The office was pretty big with a huge windows that let the sunlight in. It was bright and warm, but not too hot like in Suna. In the middle of the room was a table and a chair, turned towards the window.

" So you finally arrived." An old voice said and the chair turned. The four of them bowed, and only the jounin stepped forward.

" My name is Takao, and these are Kira, Miyuki and Izumo Kimura." He said and moved, letting Hokage examin the children. The team consisted one boy and two girls, what was pretty unusual for Konoha. They were the same age, probably cousins from the clan. After all, the clan was rather big. The boy had blond hair, 'duck' style, and he wore rather unusual outfit. He wore dark blue slaveless T-shirt with knee long black pants and ninja sandals. He was young and yet, two katanas were resting on his back and the Suna head band was around his arm. The girl next to him was a girl with dark brown hair and a goofy grin on her face, like the boy. She wore dark purple baggy pant, ninja sandals, and a fishnet shirt with short slaves. Also she had a purple top over the fishnet shirt and a head band around her arm. Her pouch with kunais were around her leg. The last one looked fragile and shy, but her chakra was pretty strong. She had brown-red hair, tied in a ponytail with a few lock running free. She wore a fishnet shirt with short slaves and a white top over it. Her arms were bandaged till her elbowes and her head band was around her neck. She had a short katana on her back and a scroll attached to her belt.

The kids just bowed as their teacher introduced them and kept glaring at the old men in front of them.

" Glad to meet you. I am the Third Hokage. My guard will show you the place you'll be staying and tomorrow morning the test will begin." The Hokage informer them with a smile on his face and in a puff of smoke the guard came. He was a brown haired man with a scar all over his nose. He looked kind and friendly, but the scar looked pretty scary.

" Iruka-san will take you there." Hokage said and the team and Iruka got out.

As they got out, a few things happened. First the black eagle landed on Kira's shoulder, while the dark gray eagle landed on Izumo's shoulder. They didn't move at all, just kept walking while Miyuki streched her hand and a white eagle landed on her hand. Iruka was looking at them in wonder and Takao noticed it.

"They all have their own animal, in this case eagle. Like your clan...Inuzuka, right? " Takao said and smiled making the Iruka snap out of his thoughts and nod.

On their way to their house they didn't speek. Kids keep looking around and finding new, interesting things, unusual for them while Takao kept his glare on Iruka.

"Iruka-san. Can I ask you something?" Takao asked as he aproached Iruka. Iruka glanced towards the dark haired man and smiled lightly.

" Of course. But I don't know your name." Iruka said and stopped. He slowly unlocked the door and kids ran in, shouting which room will be their. The two grown up men remained outside.

" Sorry, my name is Takao," The dark haired man said and shaked hands with Iruka," The exams are hard, right?" He asked, with worry on his face. The worry for his students. That didn't pass unnoticed and Iruka smiled at it.

" They are. But don't worry. They'll be okay. I have my favourite student there." Iruka said giving the key to Takao and waved goodbye. Takao did the same and entered the house closing the door behind him. The kids were already in their rooms so he took the last room. The house was not so big. It had three rooms, two bathrooms, living room and kitchen. The girls decided to share the room while the boy's got their own.

Later that night they settled down, ate dinner and got to sleep pretty early. After all they'll need the energy for the exams.

(Next morning)

The first one to wake up was Miyuki. She always wake up first so she made some breakfast and woke up the others. Takao and Kira got down pretty fast while Izumo refused to get up. After a few incidents, like hitting him with a book and spilling the cold water on him, he got up and soon enough they were at the huge room.

After passing thesmall test that made them recognize the genjutsu and find the right room, they got in. The room was filled with people and they decided not to make noise. The only one that was making a noise was a blond boy in orange jumpsuit, but soon the pink haired girl slamed him, making him shut up.

" Hey guys." They heard a male voice and turned around. Behin them were Kankuro, Temari and Gaara. Gaara was standing in the corner with his glare serious and pretty scary. Temari was smiling and Kankuro was grinning.

"Hey guys!" Izumo said, telling hi to them, or at least two of them while Kira and Miyuki just nodded. They chatted for some time until the man with a scar on his face came in.

" Okay, take your seats!" He ordered and they moved wishing the luck to each other. They sat on their seats, far away frome each other. Soon enough all the genins settled down and their attencion was on the man in front.

" My name is Ibiki. The first test is the written test. You have to answer at least one question of ten. You can cheat but if you get caught three times your whole team failes. Questions?" He said in deep, scary voice and looked at the children.

" There are only nine questions, sir." A girl with pink hair that ounced the loud boy a few minutes ago asked in a shaking voice. The man just looked at her and smirk appeared on his lips. She looked too weak for a genin.

" The tenth question comes later. Now start!" He said and they started doing their best. The questions were pretty hard, special chunin at least. No genin could finish them without problems. And the team Kimura realised that.

Kira was sitting in third row, near the exit. Her eyes were examin the room. In the corners were a few chunins with paper. Every few seconds they would write something, and then returned to watch the children. She examined more and found out the small bug coming from the boy that sat in front of her. The bug moved all the way throught the tables and landed on one boyspaper a few seats next to her. She closed her eyes concentrating on the bug. The boy with a bugs suddenly froze and without lot of moving looked at the girl behind him. She lightly smiled and wrote the answers she got from the bug. Meantime, Izumo used the dog that lay on top of one boy's head, and Miyuki got her answers from Kira using telephaty. After some time, and a few teams failed and about two thirds of them were left. The examiner nodded and the chunins got out.

"Now the tenth question. You have to be sure that you want to take it. If you answer it wrong, you'll fail and be genins forever. " He said in a cold emotioneless voice and released a little of his killing intent. Immediately a few genins rose and left, without even trying. Suddenly one of the genins slammed his hand on the table. It was the same loud blond boy from the beggining.

"Don't mess around with me! I don't back up and go against my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way!" He said and sat down again, his arms crossed onhis chest. The ones that left smiled, finding the young boy's words true, and no one backed up. The examiner looked around the classroom and saw the determination on their faces. A smirk appeared on his lips and he sat down.

"Then I have to say you all...Passed" He said and the classroom became quiet.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Had no time to finish chapter two. But here I am now. Hope you find it good. Also, I have a recomendation. You should check "Mistakes of the past, troubles in the present" by Novrier. Now onto the story.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Previous_

"_Don't mess around with me! I don't back up and go against my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way!" He said and sat down again, his arms crossed onhis chest. The ones that left smiled, finding the young boy's words true, and no one backed up. The examiner looked around the classroom and saw the determination on their faces. A smirk appeared on his lips and he sat down._

"_Then I have to say you all...Passed" He said and the classroom became quiet_

After the shock that caught the genins when the protector said they passed, and after a long,long explanation, the genins meet their second examiner. It was a lady with purple hair and bad attitude, looking pretty dangerous. When Ibiki explained the reason for their passing a few times because the poor children couldn't get it, she suddenly entered the classroom through the window and placed herself in front of the class.

"You are early again, Anko." The scared man said in a low voice as he picked up his stuff from the table and glanced once more on the genin that made the most noise. The blond boy was staring at the next protector in wonder, his mouth open and eyes wide.

" I want to get over with this. So this is it?" She asked in a rude tone and pointed on the tables in front of her. Some genins snaped from their thoughts or trans, the others winced from her voice and dangerous chakra that surrounded her, and some found it rude to speak of them like they were some toys.

" Yes. This generation is pretty good." Ibiki said amused because he knew that half of them won't pass Anko's test and slowly left the classroom, leaving the scared kids with the nasty women.

"Okay brats, meet me at this location in fifteen minutes!" She yelled at them handing them the paper with the location and in a puff of smoke dissapeared. The genins started complaining but soon all of them left the classroom. Well, almost all.

"What a attitude." Kira whispered as she aproached Miyuki and Izumo. Izumo was yelling how easy the test was but he actually barely managed to get the answers while Miyuki just kept looking around. As they walked out, Izumo started running and bumped on someone, felling on his butt.

"Watch your steps!" He yelled at the person he bumped on and slowly got up, whiping the dust from his pants. He expected for the person he bumped on to run away or apologize but he didn't expect this.

"Hey, you were the one who bumped on me!" The also hyperactiv voice answered and Izumo looked up. It was the same boy that had the speech during the test. The blond boy with sky blue eyes and whisker marks.

"Hey, do you know who are you talking to?" Izumo yelled back, showing his fist and preparing to fight. His temper was pretty bad.

" You better watch your language. I am the futur Hokage!" The blondy yelled and they started to insult each other, ready to fight. The next sekond, Izumo receaved a hit from Kira and fell on the ground, while blond one got hit by a pin haired kunoichi who made him fly backwards and hit the wall.

" Sakura-chan..!What was that for?" He complained and started massaging the place she hit him.

"Shut up Naruto!" She said, which made Izumo laugh maniacly and roll on the floor. The next second he got up and regreted it.

" Awww...Kira!" He yelled at his cousin as she hit him again, making him fall on the ground again. The girl with a pissed of look opened her eyes and looked at the boy on the floor.

" Shut up Izumo. We are going to be late!" She yelled at him and they started insulting each other. The others could just watch and ask themselves if these two were normal.

" I am so sorry for this." Miyuki finally spoke and bowed in front of the raven haired boy who bowed back and 'Hn-ed' in respond. The girl and blondy looked at her, their eyes wide open.

" No problem. By the way I am Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage." The blond finally said and scretched the back of his head with a grin on his face.

" Nice too meet you. My name is Miyuki, and these are my cousins Izumo and Kira." Miyuki answered back and pointed on the two idiots that kept arguing. The hall was empty and all other genins were gone. They were the only one left.

"Shit. We are going to be late!" Izumo ans Kira screamed at the same time and ran towards the exit racing each other.

" Are they always like that?" The pink haired girl asked pointing on two figures that raced towards the door and punched each other.

"Most of the time. Do you know where we should go? I mean we are not from here so we are not sure about the location." Miyuki asked the team in front of her. They looked at each other and when raven haired boy nodded, the girl spoke.

"Sure.. By the way I am Sakura and this is Sasuke-kun." The pink haired girl said and giggled as she introduced the last member.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He corrected her and moved his attitude annoyed and his hands in his pockets.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Miyuki said and they moved, searching for the location. As they got out they found Izumo and Kira looking around like a lost puppies and they picked them up. Pretty soon they found the location. It was a huge place, with a high fence around it. The saw it was some kind of wood but wasn't sure. They weren't allow to go inside yet, till the examiner give the sign. The Kimura team wished luck to Naruto's team and they separate, waiting for the beggining.

" Miyuki, Kira!" A femine voice yelled and they turned around to see the girl with a huge fan on her back. Two boys were walking behind her, one all in black with war makeup on his face and the other with red hair and tattoo on his forehead. They slowly aproached the Kimura team and the girl started talking.

"I see you passed." Temari said and smiled towards the girls. The boys behind stayed calm, until Kankuro smiled lightly.

"Yeah. It was peace of cake!" Izumo yelled and punched the air making all the genin look at him.

"Idiot! Don't be so loud!" Kira said in angry voice and punched him again at the same spot, making him fly a few metres backwards.

" Good luck at the second part. " Kankuro said as he saw the pissed off Kira and they all moved, leaving the girls and the boy behind.

"Listen here, warms!" The same female voice from yelled and everyone stopped chatting. They turned around and looked at the women in front.

"Good. My name is Anko, and this is the 'Forest of Death'. The exam is next: at your team's entrance you'll get a scroll from your jounin sensei. Then you get in and search for the oposite scroll. When you find it you have to come to the tower in the middle. There are a lot of teams and dangerous creatures, so try not to die, if you don't get two srolls or open the scroll before you come to the tower you fail. You have five days. Now sign this." She said and passed the papers to the genins.

"What is this?" A girl from Sound village asked.

" That says if you die it won't be our fault." Anko said and smiled, making the kids in front shiver. The Kimura team signed it slowly and then heard some noise. They looked up and saw the examined holding the kunai ready to cut the blond shinobi, Naruto.

" Be carefull, kid. You don't wanna die before starting the exam." She whispered in his ear and then suddenly a kunai appeared next to her. Something purple was holding it and she looked at it closly. The Grass ninja was standing behind her, his toung holding the kunai.

"You dropped this, portector-sama." The creapy voice said and she took the kunai from his mouth.

"Thanks. Now if you wanna live pull back." Anko said in sweet but dangerous voice and the Grass ninja moved, licking his lips.

"Now move towards your gates, brats!" She yelled and they shattered in fear. The Kimura's gate was on the other end so they moved as fast as they could.

" This is going to be dangerous." Miyuki complained as they moved.

" I know. But we'll be okay." Izumo tried to assure her and grinned, speeding up. She returned the shy smile and continued running behind him. Soon they reached the gate and saw the dark haired person.

"Takao-sensei!" Kira yelled and ran towards him. As she reached him he brushed her hair and smiled.

"I see my team performed good. Here you go." He pulled a scroll out of his pocket and hand it to Miyuki. The scroll was blue and it said 'Heaven Scroll'. She read it to them and put it into her pouch.

"Okay. Thanks, sensei!" Izumo said and he heard the fain sound. Takao sensei's face became serious again and he moved towards the gate.

"It is time. Good luck." Takao smiled and pushed the button, opening the gate. The tree kids ran inside, ready for anything the forest prepared for them.

**A/N: I'll try to update the next chapter soon but I can't promise anything. Review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. See you soon.**


End file.
